


小杨总追妻（大结局）

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷





	小杨总追妻（大结局）

张云雷站在卫生间里面洗漱，突然后面伸出两只手来搂住他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀上还像小狗一样蹭来蹭去的撒娇。

“泥今天不四没四情忙嘛？肿么不多碎会儿？tui”张云雷正刷着牙，杨九郎就从后面搂住了他。

“没你我睡不着~”杨九郎一翻身发现自己旁边没人了，于是就起床了，并没有睡醒的杨九郎迷迷瞪瞪的听见浴室有声音就走了过去，眯着眼看见张云雷在洗漱。

张云雷吐掉嘴里的泡泡，用水洗掉嘴边的牙膏沫，杨九郎递来毛巾给张云雷擦脸，等一系列洗漱工作完成了之后，张云雷转过来靠在洗漱台上，歪着头看着杨九郎“你还小是不是？没人陪还睡不着了？”

“是啊，但是别人陪不行，只有你陪才睡得着”说着杨九郎又上前把张云雷搂在怀里黏黏糊糊的亲吻“我本来就小啊，大我十个月的哥哥不得好好照顾我这个弟弟吗？”

张云雷任杨九郎抱着自己撒娇，和他在浴室里磨蹭了一会，推开他往外走“来不及了，我要去公司了”

张云雷朝着衣帽间走去，杨九郎就像个小跟屁虫一样跟在张云雷后边。

张云雷换好衣服，打开放手表的柜子，选一块戴上，又挑了一对耳钉，从始至终杨九郎就像个尾巴一样跟在张云雷后面，也不说话也不干别的就跟着。

张云雷站在镜子前，从镜子里看站在自己身后没睡醒有些委屈所以垂头耷脑的杨九郎，有些好笑“这么委屈呢？”

“嗯”小眼睛点点头又抬头看着张云雷。

张云雷正在戴耳钉，杨九郎见了就上前去把另一只耳钉拿起来帮张云雷戴上。

“你说咱俩就差十个月，心性怎么差了这么多啊？”耳钉戴好了张云雷抬起手整理自己的袖扣。

“当然差得多了，你从小就懂事听话，还早早就接手家族企业，公司管理得越来越好。”

“那你为什么和我不一样啊？”

“我不一样，从小到大什么事儿都有姐姐扛着，轮不到我操心啊，我只负责平平安安健健康康的长大然后来到你身边保护你爱你就好了”杨九郎给张云雷戴上耳钉后，上前一步抱着张云雷，脑袋在张云雷脖子边一个劲儿的拱。

张云雷看着镜子里的杨九郎笑弯了眼，伸手撑开杨九郎的头，看着他说“来不及了，哥哥要走了，拜拜”说完张云雷就转身离开杨九郎的怀抱出去了。

张云雷一路从卧室走出来到门厅，杨九郎又一路跟着后边，张云雷穿好鞋转过身看到杨九郎还是那副委屈吧唧的样子，又起了逗他的心思。

“回去再睡会吧！还早呢！”

“磊磊~”杨九郎上前来抓住张云雷的手。

“干嘛啊？”张云雷任他拉着，眼睛盯着杨九郎的表情变化。

“磊磊”

“怎么了？”

“磊磊哥哥~”

这个称呼让张云雷没忍住笑了出来，被杨九郎拉住的手一使劲把杨九郎朝自己这边一拉，在杨九郎的嘴上轻轻啄一口，“喊这么多声也不说干嘛不就是要这个吗？好了，我真得走了，早安我的九郎弟弟！”  
说完张云雷准备走了，又被杨九郎拉回去狠狠亲了几口之后才放了张云雷。

张云雷下午回了家，一开门就看见瘫在沙发上打游戏嘴还叨叨的杨九郎，张云雷走过去坐在他旁边上下打量他。

“干啥？”

“你今天在家窝了一天没出门就在家打游戏啊？”张云雷拱着鼻子嫌弃的看着杨九郎。

“啊对啊，我又没事儿做，就在家待着呗”杨九郎看了一眼张云雷又像是想起了什么“不对我出门了，我出去拿外卖”

“之前怎么没发现你这个样子？”张云雷翻了个白眼转身回了卧室换衣服。

杨九郎冲着卧室喊“现在后悔也来不及了！”

张云雷换好衣服出来，瞪了一眼依旧坐在那里打游戏的杨九郎，转身就进了厨房，杨九郎趁游戏空档瞟了一眼张云雷，嘻嘻嘻的笑了出来。

做好了饭，张云雷喊杨九郎吃饭，杨九郎洗手后坐上饭桌，“有媳妇儿真好啊”

“吃饭就闭死你的嘴！”

等吃得差不多了，杨九郎看着张云雷缓缓开口“磊磊，我跟你商量个事儿呗？”

张云雷抬着眼皮子看着杨九郎“嗯说吧”

“我们去度假吧”

“？？？”张云雷停下筷子疑惑的看着杨九郎“去哪儿度假啊？”

“我有一朋友开了一度假村，在海南，正好现在不是年底要冬天了吗？我们去度假顺便避避寒”杨九郎狗腿的笑着看着张云雷，他知道张云雷是个工作狂，让他放下工作去度假是发生概率很小的事。

“你也知道是年底了啊，公司那么多事儿，走不开的”其实听到杨九郎说要去度假的时候张云雷是很想去的，但是实在是年底了公司很忙走不开。

“你还有啥事没完啊？我去你公司帮你，早点做完就能有时间了！”

“你去帮我？那你公司呢？你现在也是公司的半个老板了，年底不回公司忙啊？”张云雷擦擦嘴看着杨九郎。

“我公司不是有我姐嘛”

“你猜你姐夫会不会想锤死你？”张云雷顺手摘过杨九郎嘴边的饭粒。

“我管他呢，不高兴也得受着，谁让我是他未来小舅子呢？想娶我姐不得先让我满意？”杨九郎洋洋得意的说着。

“摊上你这么个小舅子也是上辈子做的孽”

杨九郎说道做到，第二天早上早早地就起床和张云雷一起去了公司。陪着张云雷审批公司年底交上来的报表。

杨九郎虽然平时看着吊儿郎当的样子，但是认真工起来真的还不错。张云雷长时间低着头工作脖子很酸就抬头活动活动脖子，然后就看见坐在自己对面的杨九郎，小眼睛聚精会神的看着手中的报表，眉头还时不时的皱一下。

杨九郎似乎感觉到了自己头顶上的那束灼热的目光，抬起头就撞见张云雷的眼睛，张云雷见杨九郎抬头看见自己眼神也不躲还是直勾勾的卡着杨九郎，杨九郎冲着张云雷眯着眼睛，一会开口说“是不是觉得你男人超帅？回去让你看个够！”

张云雷顺手将手中的笔扔过去，杨九郎完美接住“谋杀亲夫啊，你这是想扎死我啊？我死了你可没得看了”

“不要脸，把笔还给我！”

杨九郎放下报表走到张云雷面前把笔交到张云雷的手上，然后非常认真的看着张云雷，张云雷被杨九郎的举动整的有点懵，木楞的看着他，然后杨九郎突然坏笑在张云雷嘴上偷一口香就回了自己位置上，张云雷一会缓过来擦擦嘴上的口水“你死不死？”

“你让我死我绝不会活着，你让我活着我绝不敢死！”

两人一起工作的效率的确是高了不少，张云雷公司的事儿已经忙得差不多了，还剩下的一些交给其他经理人也能解决了，于是这天晚上。

“磊磊，我们明天就走吧！”

“明天？这么急啊？”

“那可不？想和你去度假恨不得现在就去！”杨九郎走到张云雷后面搂住张云雷的腰，嘴唇在张云雷的脖颈出磨蹭，时不时的还呲嘴轻咬一口张云雷的脖子，惹得张云雷一激灵还倒吸一口气。

“那你也什么都还没准备好啊，机票，行礼，你哪儿样准备好了？”张云雷偏过头看着杨九郎。

“这您就甭操心啦！机票我前几天就准备好了，行李我马上就收拾，您就等着明儿出发就成！”说着杨九郎松开张云雷朝衣帽间走去。

“合着你早就算好了，也不管工作忙没忙完就准备明天带我走啦？”张云雷转身坐到床上看着衣帽间里收拾的杨九郎不知是气得还是怎么的笑出了声。

“也不完全是。我还是算了一下的，大概在明天之前就能帮你做完！”

在第二天，杨九郎早早的就起床准备好早餐然后回到床上喊张云雷起床带张云雷去洗漱又带回餐厅吃早饭，最后张云雷在坐到餐厅的那一刻，终于忍不住了“杨九郎你拿我当你儿子照顾呢！”

“你乐意我也不是不肯”

张云雷瞪着还有些肿的眼睛看着杨九郎，虽然肿着看着没什么杀伤力但是杨九郎还是畏惧的低下了头吃早餐，毕竟这都准备好了，万一惹毛了不跟着走了咋整？

吃过早饭，张云雷捯饬好后就别无比兴奋的杨九郎拽着出了门，直到坐在飞机上了，张云雷都还有点没从要和杨九郎去过二人世界里面缓过来，感觉有点不可思议。

“杨少这是多久没来啦？”到了机场，杨九郎的朋友来接这两个人，笑得坏坏的，语气也坏坏的。

张云雷听了朋友的话说瞥这杨九郎但是脸上还是笑嘻嘻的，杨九郎感受到来自身旁的眼神，一巴掌拍着朋友身上“你丫不要瞎说，你这度假村项目才多久？！还有你正经点，别整的我之前和你有点啥的样子！”

“难道不是吗？”说着就往杨九郎身上靠。

杨九郎往后一推瞪大眼睛说“我neng死你试不试？”

“不试不试，不逗你了，这位不介绍下？”朋友收起不正经开玩笑的样子，冲张云雷扬扬头问杨九郎。

“叫嫂子就行了！”说完张云雷就笑着冲杨九郎肚子上来了一肘，疼得杨九郎龇牙咧嘴的，然后又伸手介绍自己“我叫张云雷，你叫我云雷就成了！”

“我听九郎说你比他大点儿，那我叫你云雷哥吧可以吗？”

“可以！”

一行人来到杨九郎朋友的度假村，朋友带他们来到一栋别墅，“这几天你们就住着吧！应杨哥要求，这个地方风景采光都是最好的！”

“杨哥没白疼你啊！”说完杨九郎就伸手摸摸朋友的头，然后在客厅里转了一圈“不错！”

“那我就先走了啊，晚上呢我请客到时候会有人来接你们的，坐了飞机好好休息一下吧！”说完朋友就转身出了门。

“磊磊你要不去洗个澡睡一觉？晚上还要去吃饭呢”

“那行礼还没收拾呢？”

“我收拾就行了”

“我帮啊哈~你吧？”说着一半张云雷就打了个哈欠。

“不用，这点事情你男人能行的！”杨九郎推着张云雷就朝卧室走。

不知不觉就到了晚上，朋友喊了车来接张云雷和杨九郎两人，张云雷听见有人敲门就去开门，杨九郎瘫在沙发上跟个大爷一样看着张云雷过去开门。

“你找谁啊？”张云雷开门后看见一个陌生的人就开口问。

“先生您好，我是杨九郎先生的朋友叫来接你们的！”

“那你等一下啊”张云雷转过头冲着杨九郎喊“杨九郎，你朋友叫人来接咱们去吃饭了！”

饭桌上，都是杨九郎之前的朋友，坐在一起很久没有见面了，而且杨九郎这次又带着张云雷一起去，兄弟伙们都哄闹着说杨九郎不耿直，结婚也不通知一声，喊着让杨九郎喝酒，变着法儿的让杨九郎喝酒。

眼看着杨九郎就有些醉了，那些兄弟们还不停，张云雷又不好开口阻止只好在旁边笑着看着他们给杨九郎灌酒。心里只希望着能快点结束，别让杨九郎喝了。

张云雷看着杨九郎越来越红的脸，在桌子底下伸手去抓杨九郎的手然后轻轻晃晃示意杨九郎不要喝了，杨九郎感觉到了转过头看了一眼张云雷，明白了张云雷的意思，又回过头去和兄弟们说“今儿就到这了，喝不下了喝不下了”

“不行不行，你结婚不通知我们，现在给我们带一这么好看的嫂子来，结婚时候你该喝的现在全部补上！倒上倒上！”  
“就是，你不耿直现在全部喝回来！”

杨九郎听兄弟们你一句我一句的劝酒，无非就是结婚没告诉他们现在补上这类的话，摇摇手说“不喝了不喝了，今儿时间不早了，你们嫂子今儿坐飞机也累了，要回去休息了！”

张云雷不疑有自己的事儿，听杨九郎的话脸有些臊红了看着杨九郎，杨九郎在桌子底下牵着他的手继续说“你们不心疼我心疼心疼你们嫂子，再说了等会我喝醉了，回去你们嫂子要收拾我了！”

桌子上的人看着杨九郎，“杨哥害怕嫂子呢？”

“是啊！你们嫂子打人可痛了！下次下次啊，下次我不带你们嫂子来，我们哥儿几个单独喝不醉不归行吗？”

做东的朋友见桌子上的兄弟还不肯松口开口说“行了，让杨九郎回去了吧！他这来了还要玩几天呢！今儿就让他们两口子回去休息了”说完就起身准备送杨九郎和张云雷出去。

杨九郎喝醉了，张云雷不认识路，最后还是让刚才去接他们的司机把他们俩送回去了，上车前杨九郎被朋友然后在杨九郎耳边说了一句话，随后杨九郎朝着朋友会心一笑，然后歪歪倒到上了车。

“你朋友跟你说了什么笑得这个鬼样子？”

“没什么”

张云雷看着杨九郎醉哄哄的样子也不想再多问，拿纸擦擦杨九郎额头上的汗。

回了别墅，张云雷就哄着满身酒味的杨九郎去洗澡，张云雷回到卧室给杨九郎找衣服，杨九郎跟在张云雷后面，刚进门杨九郎就反手关上门，把张云雷一把抱住，张云雷以为杨九郎洗澡去了，被吓了一跳“不是让你去洗澡吗？”

“等会再洗，现在还有跟重要的事情要做呢”杨九郎一边说一边把手顺着张云雷的卫衣下摆伸进去，在张云雷的肚子上和腰上来回抚摸。

张云雷一把按住杨九郎的手“洗澡去，臭死了！”

杨九郎喝了酒，张云雷的力气哪里敌得过他，稍微使劲就挣脱开了张云雷按着自己的手，一边向上摸，嘴巴还在张云雷耳廓边流连。

杨九郎慢慢的撕咬张云雷的耳朵，带着酒味的热气洒在敏感的耳后，张云雷浑身轻微颤栗了一下，杨九郎搂着张云雷朝床边走去，刚走到床边就扳过张云雷的身子，然后压在床上。

杨九郎吻上张云雷的嘴唇，温柔而又热烈，不知道是杨九郎的吻技过于好，还是杨九郎嘴里度给张云雷的酒味让张云雷微醺，张云雷微微张嘴配合着杨九郎。许久后，杨九郎才放开张云雷，张云雷在杨九郎身下喘着气，杨九郎的手撑在张云雷两边，居高临下的看着张云雷，平时奶声奶气的声音现在变得有些沙哑，说起话来别有一番魅力。

“磊磊，你真好看”

张云雷被杨九郎夸的脸红，他不敢直视杨九郎的眼睛，眼神私下乱瞟。杨九郎注意到了这一点，俯下身子在张云雷耳边可以压低了声音说“你知道刚才他和我说什么吗？”

张云雷摇摇头。

“他和我说床头柜了什么都有！”说完就含上张云雷的耳垂，温热的舌头轻轻舔舐着耳垂的轮廓，舌尖有意无意的掠过耳洞。

这句话让张云雷脸更红了，甚至耳朵尖都红得像要滴血了一样，他的手无处安放似的在自己的腰两侧的床上胡乱抓着。

他想过两人一定会有这一步，但是从来没有想过是在什么时候，现在杨九郎的话赤裸裸的就是这个意思，杨九郎是合法丈夫，两人互表心意，没有道理拒绝他，只是张云雷不知道该怎么去回应他。

杨九郎似乎感受到了张云雷在想什么，抬起头看着张云雷，“磊磊我知道也许有些害怕，我会继续下去，如果你不想你推开我就好了，可以吗？”

张云雷点点头。

得到张云雷的许可，杨九郎似乎胆子更大了，一只手穿过张云雷的脖子下方，一只手顺着衣服下摆进去，嘴上一直在张云雷的颈勃处来回搜索，当杨九郎的手摸到张云雷胸前的小红果时，杨九郎明显的感觉到张云雷的身子僵了一下，杨九郎离开张云雷的脖子来到张云雷的嘴边，吻住张云雷的嘴试图让张云雷放松一点。

每个人身上都有情欲开关，而张云雷的似乎就是胸前的红果，随着杨九郎手上力的加重，从张云雷被吻住的醉了发出一声闷哼。杨九郎有些惊喜，随后加重手上的力度，嘴上也更加火热。

情动到一定程度时，手就会在身上探寻别的诱惑出，杨九郎的手顺着腰脊来到张云雷的裤腰边，伸手解开皮带，张云雷睁着眼睛看着杨九郎，杨九郎亲亲他的额头，害怕就推开我。

张云雷没有动作，杨九郎就是这一点一点深入下去，拉开拉链顺着褪下挡时的裤子。张云雷紧张的把手把在杨九郎的胳膊上，杨九郎抚摸着张云雷滑嫩的大腿另一只手将张云雷的衣裳推到胸前，然后一路亲吻下去。牙齿带给胸前的体验是完全不同于之间的，不整齐的牙齿更能带给身下人极致体验。

杨九郎顺着向下，来到张云雷的绝对隐秘地带，此刻的张云雷已经动情到深处，伸手按着杨九郎的脑袋，杨九郎可以绕开那里来到大腿内侧的嫩肉，撕咬舔舐，刺激的张云雷夹紧双腿。

张云雷嘴里开始哼唧，手在杨九郎的脑袋上乱揉，揉的杨九郎的头发乱糟糟的。

杨九郎伏在张云雷腿间，看着张云雷的小张同学精神奕奕的立着前边还吐着晶莹的液体，杨九郎一口含住，张云雷没料到杨九郎回来这一出，一下子惊呼出声，拽住杨九郎的头发不让他继续，可是杨九郎怎会让张云雷得逞，双手扣着张云雷大腿根卖力的吞吐起来。

开始的抗拒逐渐变成享受，屋里没人，张云雷就放开嗓子嗔唤起来。终于一声高过之前所有的声音划破空气，张云雷射在了杨九郎嘴里。

张云雷撑起上半身，看着腿间的杨九郎，脸上写着不好意思，杨九郎讨厌看了张云雷一眼，将嘴里的东西含住向下移去，悉数吐在了张云雷的小穴口。嘴里还有残余，杨九郎起身搂着张云雷吻上去，想让张云雷尝尝自己的味道，张云雷抗拒的推开杨九郎“腥”

杨九郎褪下张云雷的衣裳又将张云雷压在床上，带领着张云雷的手去解自己的裤子，张云雷隔着裤子感受到了杨九郎的火热，杨九郎亲亲他“害怕吗？”

“是你我就什么都不怕！”

张云雷脱下杨九郎的裤子，杨九郎自己脱下衣服，两人光着身子紧紧的贴在一起。杨九郎看着张云雷，手还不停的摸着张云雷的耳朵，情欲染红张云雷的双眼，杨九郎身上的酒味加倍渲染气氛。

许久后，张云雷像是鼓足了勇气，抬起身子一口咬上杨九郎的喉结，张云雷的主动也让杨九郎吓了一跳，杨九郎愣了0·5秒，马上反客为主的将张云雷死死压在身下，手不老实的在张云雷身上的每一个角落游走。在不经意间总是能惹起身下人的闷哼。

修长的手指来到刚刚抵达过云端的小张同学的地盘，顺着大腿根儿来到后面杨九郎最向往的地方，刚才杨九郎将张云雷的释放悉数吐在这里，杨九郎的指尖顺着打转，把在杨九郎肩上的手明显的力气加大。

杨九郎尝试着进入自己的指尖，但是身下人过于紧张的身体，寸步难行，张云雷恐慌的眼神被杨九郎看见，杨九郎一手抚摸张云雷，嘴上也不停歇的安危张云雷，终于杨九郎的一根手指完全进入了，杨九郎开始来回抽动，希望能够带给张云雷更多快乐。

完全适应后是一种陌生的快感，张云雷仰着脖子享受着一切，杨九郎看他差不多的时候，又进入了第二根手指，被扩张的更开，后面也开始有肠液流出，让杨九郎的手指更加顺畅的进入。

等第三根手指也完全进入的时候，杨九郎抽出自己的手指，准备换成自己的小兄弟，正准备进入的时候，杨九郎像是想到了什么，起身坐在床边打开了床头柜，快感突然别截断的张云雷疑惑的看着杨九郎，杨九郎转过来看一眼张云雷“我选个套，免得完了你不舒服！”

张云雷脸红着看着杨九郎不说话，杨九郎自顾自的说“草莓味儿的成吗？适合你又香又甜”放下盒子回到床上，撕开给自己的小兄弟穿上雨衣，张云雷睡在床上注视着全过程，他看着杨九郎的小兄弟，那么粗大，心想着自己等会会不会疼死，下一秒杨九郎就又俯身压上来，而小兄弟正好抵在门口，磨得张云雷心里既害怕又期待。

杨九郎慢慢的扶着自己的小兄弟进入，可是刚刚进入一个头就被卡住了，杨九郎已经憋了很久了，然后现在卡在这里心里急得像火燎一样，但是还是要耐着性子安抚身下的人。

终于在适应之后，杨九郎进入得差不多了，杨九郎试着抽动，张云雷被撑得呜呜直叫唤。

汗珠不知从哪里出来挂在张云雷的额角，杨九郎用嘴巴擦拭掉，身下缓缓地挺动，张云雷双手撑着杨九郎胸膛，“慢点，呜~有点疼”

“一会就好了，再坚持一会可以吗？”杨九郎疼爱的亲吻上张云雷的头发，手在张云雷身上游走试图让他放松。

慢慢的张云雷逐渐适应了，嘴里带着有些疼的呜咽变成了动情后的娇嗔。

“啊~哈，嗯~慢点”张云雷的手紧紧地抓住杨九郎的胳膊，瘦弱的身子随着杨九郎下身的挺动也晃动着。

“宝贝儿，你可真是珍宝！”杨九郎加大着身下的力度也加快着速度，张云雷被颠得别说说话了，就连嗯嗯啊啊都连不起来。

“嗯~嗯啊·····哈~哈~”张云雷张着嘴哼哼，口水顺着嘴角留下来，画面十分淫糜。杨九郎从张云雷的喉结亲吻一路向上，下颚骨线条很漂亮，杨九郎的舌头慢慢描绘，最后将嘴角的口水全部舔进嘴里。

下身的执着开发，杨九郎在触碰到一处软肉后，张云雷的声调明显高了不少，“啊~呀···不可···不可以~嗯哈~不不···不要”

“是这不要吗宝贝儿？”杨九郎坏得很，一直盯着那个地方去，一次又一次，张云雷的声调也一声高过一声，杨九郎坏心的含住张云雷的喉结，张云雷的声调被迫沉闷下来。

突然张云雷搂紧了杨九郎的腰背，嘴里的呜咽带着哭腔，浑身也有些颤抖，后穴收缩的速度越来越快，杨九郎顺手摸到屁股上揉着屁股，生理泪水顺着眼角滑下最后藏进枕头。杨九郎知道张云雷是要到了。

张云雷失神的看着天花板，杨九郎上前亲吻，两条舌头在一起纠缠不休，张云雷绷直脚背，紧紧扣住杨九郎的背，尖叫着射了出来，全部打在杨九郎的小腹上，手脚都无力的搭在床上任杨九郎的动作。两次高潮之后张云雷浑身一点力气也没有，杨九郎帮着张云雷翻身让他趴着，自己在身后横冲直撞，张云雷的手紧紧拽着枕头，呜咽从牙关间溢出。

后入的姿势使杨九郎进入得更完全，不知不觉小张同学又隐隐抬头，杨九郎在身后吻过脊骨，拂过背肌。张云雷翻过手扣着杨九郎的头索要亲吻，“磊磊，我的好磊磊！”

“嗯嗯···嗯哈~”

“磊磊，我的好心肝儿”

来不及吞咽的口水顺着留下，后穴不停的吞吐杨九郎的粗大，每一次都在敏感点上碾压，张云雷又要到了，撒着娇要翻身让杨九郎抱在怀里。

张云雷的后穴感受着粗大一点点的变的更大，自己也是快到天堂，主动上前咬住杨九郎的下巴，“快···快点儿···要到了”

杨九郎听了张云雷的话伸手捏住小张同学，被拉下云端的张云雷委屈的看着杨九郎，“九郎~”

“想要？”

“想~”

“你叫个老公我听听？”

张云雷抿着嘴看着杨九郎，杨九郎见他不开口，身下的动作也停了，这下唯一的快感也没了，就更委屈了，水汪汪的眼睛盯着杨九郎，许久，委屈抵不过空虚，张云雷伸手搂着杨九郎的脖子，把杨九郎的头拽到耳边，糯糯的说“老公~”

这一句简直比催情药还管用，杨九郎马上恢复下身动作，含着张云雷耳垂“好宝儿，等老公一起”加大力气，后穴不停收缩，终于在十几个回合后，杨九郎抱着张云雷一声闷哼射出来了。最后杨九郎松手，张云雷也登了顶。

完事儿后，张云雷已经射了三次了，浑身上下一点力气也没有，任杨九郎抱着搂着。

“磊磊？”

“嗯？”张云雷累的眼皮子都睁不起来了，但还是嘴上应着杨九郎的呼唤。

突然杨九郎从张云雷身体里退出来，一直被填满的后穴突然空了，张云雷睁开眼，看见杨九郎去了放箱子的地方，翻找一会手里拿着一个东西又走回来躺下把张云雷搂个满怀。

“什么东西啊？”

杨九郎拿出来，张云雷才看清是个盒子，杨九郎打开，里面放着一对戒指，很简单的一对对戒。杨九郎拿出属于张云雷的那一枚牵起张云雷的手套在无名指上。

“磊磊，当初我们俩结婚匆忙，戒指其实我也准备好了，只是不敢给你，现在他终于找到自己的主人了！张云雷，我爱你”

张云雷看看戒指，又拿起另一枚给杨九郎也带上，“我也爱你！”

赤身裸体的人再次紧紧相拥，缠绵热吻，没有任何情欲支配只是“我爱你”之后的缠绵。


End file.
